riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Ecstatic Vision
Ecstatic Vision are a heavy psych quartet based out of Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Formed in 2013 by Douglas Sabolik in the wake of his previous band A Life Once Lost, Ecstatic Vision evokes a psychedelic sound heavily drawn from the likes of 60s Detroit rock (MC5), krautrock (Can, Guru Guru, etc.), classic space rock (Hawkwind),Zam Rock, Afrobeat and The Stooges just to scratch the surface.Vandala Magazine To date the band has released three studio albums and has managed to tour all over the United States and Europe supporting their respective records. History Prior to Ecstatic Vision's formation, Sabolik and Crouse both played in a metalcore band known as A Life Once Lost, active between 1998 and 2013. Sabolik was a founding member of the group at the age of sixteen and, according to an interview with Northern Transmissions, had begun writing material for the band before A Life Once Lost had broken up, ultimately composing half an album's worth of material by 2013.Northern Transmissions Sabolik, Connor and Crouse would found the group as a trio in 2013, playing local shows and by the next year would be doing some touring around the United States. Ecstatic Vision would sign to Relapse Records not long after and, following touring with Enslaved and Yob, would release their debut album Sonic Praise on 30 June 2015. Sonic Praise would see positive reception from the likes of Pitchfork,Pitchfork Echoes and DustEchoes and Dust and The ObeliskThe Obelisk to name a few. The band would tour the United States alongside Ruby The Hatchet and Uncle Acid and the deadbeats before embarking on the band's first tour of Europe the next year. Following the tour Ecstatic Vision would begin work on a follow-up. Ecstatic Vision would start 2017 by a short tour of SXSW, leading up to the release of their second album Raw Rock Fury, released via Relapse on 7 April 2017. Aiming for a "dirtier" and "rawer" rock sound ala early MC5 and other Detroit rock bandsToilet Ov Hell and thus recorded by the band with Joe Boldizar. Raw Fock Fury would see critical praise from the likes of The Sludgelord,The Sludgelord Vice,Vice New Noise MagazineNew Noise Magazine and Psych Insight Music among others.Psych Insight Music Ecstatic Vision would tour Europe in support of Raw Rock Fury, including appearances at DesertFest Berlin and Sonic Ritual. Sometime after the tour the band would sign with Heavy Psych Sounds. Under The Influence would follow on 4 May 2018, an EP with the band covering the likes of Hawkwind, MC5, Chrissy Zebby Tembo & The Ngozi Family, Keith Mlevhu and Amanaz, exploring the band's interests in Zam Rock.New Noise Magazine In support of the EP the band would perform a string of shows with Here Lies Man and make festival appearances at the likes of Duna Jam and Stick & Stone Fest among others.Last.fm On 26 April 2019 the band would announced that a third album was finished right before a Spring tour with Heavy Temple and appearances at Heavy Psych Sounds Fest.The ObeliskThe Obelisk Following a reissue of Sonic Praise on 6 September 2019, the band's third studio album For The Masses would see release on 20 September 2019, during a North American tour with Brant Bjork and preceding a fall tour of Europe. Sparking a further evolution in the band's ever-expanding psych sound, For The Masses would see pre-release praise from the likes of Outlaws of The Sun among others.Outlaws of The Sun Discography *'Sonic Praise' (Studio Album) (2015, Relapse Records) *'Raw Rock Fury' (Studio Album) (2017, Relapse Records) *'Under The Influence' (EP) (2018, Heavy Psych Sounds) *'For The Masses' (Studio Album) (2019, Heavy Psych Sounds) Members *'Doug Sabolik' - Guitar, Vocals (2013 - Present) *'Michael Field Connor' - Bass (2013 - Present) *'Kevin Nickles' - Saxophone, Organ (2015 - Present) *'Ricky Culp' - Drums (2018 - Present) *'Jordan Crouse' - Drums (2013 - 2017) Tours *'2014 North American Tour' (2014)Last.fm *'2015 North American Tour' (With Yob, Enslaved) (2015)Ecstatic Vision Facebook *'2015 Mini-Tour' (With creepoid) (2015)Ecstatic Vision Facebook *'The Night Creeper Tour' (With Ruby The Hatchet, Uncle Acid and the deadbeats) (2015)Ecstatic Vision FacebookEcstatic Vision Facebook *'Primal Heavy Psych Invasion Tour' (2016)Relapse RecordsEcstatic Vision Facebook *'SXSW Tour 2017' (2017)Ecstatic Vision Facebook *'Raw Rock Fury European Tour' (Select dates with domo) (2017)Ecstatic Vision FacebookEcstatic Vision Facebook *'2018 California Tour' (2018)Ecstatic Vision Facebook *'2018 European Tour' (2018)Last.fm *'Spring 2019 North American Tour' (With Heavy Temple) (2019)The Obelisk *'Summer 2019 North American Tour' (With Brant Bjork) (2019)Ecstatic Vision Facebook *'For The Masses European Tour' (2019)Ecstatic Vision Facebook External Links Official Links *Ecstatic Vision Bandcamp *Ecstatic Vision Twitter *Ecstatic Vision on Heavy Psych Sounds Archival Links *Under The Influence review *Interview via Vice References Category:Band Category:Philadelphia Category:Pennsylvania Category:USA Category:Relapse Records Category:Heavy psych Category:Heavy Psych Sounds Category:Psychedelic Rock Category:Space Rock